13 otra vez
by Lussyvr14
Summary: No puede ser. Definitivamente esto no tiene por qué estar pasando. Respiraron hondo, seguramente estaban soñando y su mente les estaba jugando una mala pasada. Sí, eso es. ¡Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma! ¡Naruto y Sasuke eran adolescentes de 13 años! ¡Trece malditos años! ¡¿Qué mierda? / Tiempo actual.
1. ¿Trece años?

**Rated** : K+

 **Parejas:** SasuSaku y NaruHina

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, en cambio la historia sí.

* * *

.

.

 **13 otra vez**

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno**

.

.

* * *

Kakashi estaba que se moría de los nervios, quería comerse las uñas hasta de los pies, respiraba agitadamente pero lo contralaba demasiado bien, pues no quería levantar sospechas frente a Sakura quien estaba de igual forma en la oficina del hokage junto con él, estaban esperando a alguien para empezar su reunión. Pero lo que no sabía Sakura era que Kakashi tenía escondidas a dos personas dormidas tapadas completamente con un sillón.

La pelirrosa iba a empezar a cuestionar a Kakashi pero inmediatamente se escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

– Debe ser Hinata – dijo el mayor –. Adelante.

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a la mujer de ojos perla.

– Buenos días, Kakashi-san, Sakura-chan… – saludó cortésmente a lo que la pelirrosa le sonrió amablemente.

– Buenos días. Te estábamos esperando, Hinata – Kakashi las miró ambas, Sakura había llegado antes así que estaba que se la comía la curiosidad.

¿Qué traía entre manos Kakashi? ¿Por qué las citaba solo a ellas dos, sin Sasuke? y, obviamente ¿dónde estaba el hogake actual, es decir, Naruto?

– Como saben, ayer Naruto, Sasuke y yo tuvimos una pequeña reunión en ichikarus y me temo que no terminó muy bien que digamos – poco a poco el peligris veía como las caras de las kunoichis se iban preocupando.

– Cierto, Sasuke no llegó anoche a dormir después de que se fue contigo, sensei.

– N-naruto-kun tampoco durmió en casa… ¿Les ocurrió algo malo?

– No, claro que no, ellos están completamente bien. – se apresuró a decir Kakashi, aunque sabiendo que sus palabras no eran del todo ciertas.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué nos citaste aquí con tanta urgencia? – cuestionó Sakura, conocía demasiado bien a su maestro, y presentía que las había llamado para algo realmente preocupante.

Kakashi intentó hablar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Miraba a las mujeres, y después al sillón. _Dios mío, ¿en que estaba pensando anoche?_ ¡No muy claro, obviamente! Nadie en su sano juicio querría estar en sus zapatos ahora mismo.

Pensó en que los hechos contarían mejor la historia que sus propias palabras, así que se acercó a pasos lentos hacia el sofá y con mano temblorosa tomo la manta con que estaban ocultas las personas ahí y se las sacó de un tirón.

No podía ser. Definitivamente esto no tiene por qué estar pasando. Respiró hondo, tranquila Sakura, seguramente estas soñando y tu mente te está jugando una mala pasada. Sí, eso es. ¡Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma!

¡Naruto y Sasuke tenían la apariencia de cuando tenían 13 años!

¡Trece malditos años! ¡¿Qué mierda?!

Hinata jadeó sorprendida al ver aquello, puso una mano en su boca para tapar su impresión, sus ojos se agrandaron tanto que temió que se le salieran de sus cuencas. ¿¡Qué demonios había pasado con ellos?!

Los ojos verdes se posaron en Kakashi. Quien meneaba los propios para evitar los de la pelirrosa.

– Kakashi-sensei, ¿me puedes explicar qué clase de broma es esta? – intentó hablar de una manera muy tranquila pero su tono hizo que el peligris respingara.

– Espera, Sakura, esto tiene una explicación totalmente lógica. – sonrió culpable debajo de la máscara tratando que la mujer no lo moliera a golpes.

Pues claro, él era el culpable de todo esto.

Mientras Sasuke y Naruto dormían plácidamente, con su ropa de entrenamiento de cuando eran adolescentes.

Oh, santa mierda.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	2. Adolescentes

**Rated** : K+

 **Parejas:** SasuSaku y NaruHina

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, en cambio la historia sí.

* * *

.

.

 **13 otra vez**

* * *

 **Capítulo Dos**

.

.

* * *

 _Los hombres del antiguo equipo 7 estaban en una reunión de lo más animada, aunque…. ¿Cómo hacer que Sasuke también se una a las risas y bromas de su equipo? Fácil. Dándole alcohol hasta que los chistes de Naruto le parezcan lo más gracioso del bendito mundo._

 _Ahí estaban ellos tres, charlando y riendo como si estuvieran solos en el establecimiento, Ichirakus había expandido el lugar y ahora ellos se encontraban al fondo, donde casi los podía notar. Pues, ver ebrios al exhokage, al hokage actual y al hokage de las sombras no era una muy buena imagen._

 _Así que Naruto le pidió al dueño, que los colocara en una mesa apartada, y este con gusto lo hizo._

 _La estaban pasando de lo mejor, contando sus vidas de casados, Sasuke hablaba de sus misionas fuera de Konoha, Kakashi de su jubilación como hokage, era toda una maravilla, también el rubio y el pelinegro no desaprovechaban la oportunidad de molestar al mayor diciéndole que estaba viejo y que necesitaba urgente una esposa. Kakashi solo los ignoraba, mientras los mejores amigos decían todas esas tonterías._

– _¡Ah! – suspiró el Uzumaki cuando sintió su vaso vacío._

– _Creo que es suficiente por hoy – siguió Sasuke con la poca cordura que le quedaba, a decir verdad no quería que su familia lo viera en ese estado._

– _¿Eh? ¿De qué están hablando? – Kakashi no quería irse todavía – ¿Acaso van a dejar que un pobre viejo se quedé solo? – atacó con lo mismo que lo estaban molestando hace unos minutos, pero ahora a su conveniencia, claro que no le importaba estar solo, él era un espíritu libre._

 _Naruto y Sasuke se miraron entre sí con algo de culpa, ellos fueron quienes sacaron el tema de conversación así que lo menos que podían hacer era quedarse un poco más._

 _Grave error. ¿Por qué? Ya sabrán…_

 _Siguieron dialogando de cosas triviales, Kakashi pidió otra botella de alcohol, pero Ayame, la hija del dueño, les dio una noticia que a ellos no les sentó muy bien._

– _Lo siento, pero el alcohol se acabó…_

– _¿¡Eh!? – gritó el peligris asustado._

 _¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Ahora que iba a hacer? Sin alcohol, Naruto y Sasuke se irían._

– _Hoy tuvimos muchos clientes, así que se nos acabó, a decir verdad ustedes fueron los que más consumieron y fue detonante para desabastecernos._

 _Hubo silencio por unos segundos._

– _En español, por favor – habló torpemente el rubio, no entendió mucho esas palabras._

– _Dobe, que ya se acabó. Es todo por hoy – Sasuke que aunque quería sonar normal, se le denotaba que estaba algo mareado._

– _Ayame, por favor, busca en lo más profundo de los gabinetes, de seguro ahí vas a encontrar algo – pidió Kakashi, no quería que la noche terminara todavía._

 _Al ver los ojos negros del hombre, Ayame accedió, iría a ver si quedaba algo, pero estaba segura que ya no había nada._

 _Notó a la chica alejarse Kakashi suspiró aliviado, se la estaba pasando tan bien que no quería acabar con esa reunión._

 _Al cabo de unos segundos, la castaña volvía, pero no con las manos vacías, sino con una botella particularmente diferente._

– _Esto fue lo único que encontré, no es lo que nosotros servimos a los clientes, pero…_

– _¡Es perfecto! – Kakashi la tomó entre sus manos, la destapó e inhaló el aroma._

 _Si, definitivamente era alcohol. Esto sería suficiente._

 _No leyó la envoltura ya que estaba un poco sucia, pero algo le decía que debió haber leído las letras pequeñas. Más en ese momento no le dio mucha importancia._

 _Ayame salió de ahí, dejando a los tres hombres solos._

– _¡Esto apenas comienza! – sirvió el alcohol en los vasos de sus exalumnos y brindaron._

 _Otro grave error._

.

.

 _Abrió poco a poco los ojos, no se sentía muy bien, quiso levantar la cabeza pero se le hizo muy pesada, así que solo optó por que sus orbes reconocieran donde estaban._

 _Seguían en Ichikarus, todavía no amanecía pues se veía que aún seguía oscuro, suspirando poco a poco se irguió en su asiento… Naruto y Sasuke no estaban. ¿A dónde habrían ido? Esos desgraciados se han de ver ido cuando vieron que estaba inconsciente arriba de la mesa. Con una jaqueca que le estaba comenzando a azotar, se levantó y dio unos pasos…_

 _Sus ojos se abrieron en grande, ¡Oh por dios!_

 _El hokage ya no imponía, ahora tenía un cuerpo más pequeño, y eso lo acompañaba que ahora vestía su antiguo traje naranja, su cara era más pequeña con rasgos juveniles y no hablemos de su cabello, era más largo de lo normal._

 _Kakashi no quería ni voltear a ver al Uchiha, sin embargo su curiosidad le ganó…_

 _¡AH! ¿Qué mierda pasó? Dio un gritito._

 _A Sasuke se le veía toda la cara, ya no estaba ese mechón largo que siempre traía, sus facciones igual que las del rubio, eran más de adolescente, su ropa constaba de un short blanco y una playera azul… Si definitivamente…_

 _¡Naruto y Sasuke habían cambiado! ¡Eran más jóvenes! Para ser exactos tenían la apariencia de cuando era sus estudiantes._

– _¿Qu… qué… pasó? – agarró su cabeza, se estaba sintiendo mareado de nuevo – Cálmate, seguro sigues soñando y esto no es más que un gracioso sueño, ahora solo pellízcate para poder despertarte e irte a casa._

 _Alzó su brazo y lo hizo. Abrió los ojos y de nuevo vio a Sasuke y Naruto de trece años durmiendo._

 _Se pellizcó repetidas veces pero el resultado era el mismo, se estaba empezando a desesperar. ¿Y cómo no? Tenía a mini Naruto y a mini Sasuke frente a sus narices._

– _¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – se preguntó en voz alta, tratando de recordar lo que podía de hace unas horas, hasta que dio con lo que probablemente era la causa._

 _Buscó la última botella que les dio Ayame, seguramente eso tendría que ver con lo que estaba sucediendo._

– _Aquí está… – la levantó del suelo comenzando a leer rápidamente la envoltura._

" _La ingesta de este producto puede tener efectos secundarios, tales como jaqueca, dolor de cuerpo, ojos irritados, reducción de edad…"_

– _¡¿Qué?! – Kakashi no lo podía creer, que tipo de alcohol era ese._

" _Uno de sus beneficios es que si lo tomas, puede hacerte más joven, pero mucho cuidado, solo tómese en dosis muy pequeñas, de lo contrario, no nos hacemos responsables de lo que pueda suceder"_

 _¡¿Qué clase de beneficio era ese?! Mierda. Era algo muy estúpido, era imposible que existiera algo como eso._

 _Vio con el rabillo del ojo que Sasuke se empezaba a mover, sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo._

– _Relájate, seguramente en unas horas estarán de vuelta a la normalidad, no tendrá que enterarse nadie. Al amanecer volverán a ser adultos._

 _Pero… todavía seguían en Ichikarus, necesitaba irse a donde nadie más los pudiera ver. Con sumo cuidado de no despertarlos, se subió a Sasuke al hombro izquierdo y a Naruto al derecho, no había mucha gente en el establecimiento contando que era de madrugada, al salir de ahí ni Ayame ni su padre los vieron salir, aunque claro estaba que Kakashi había dejado la cuenta pagada._

 _Los llevó a su casa, estaba seguro –como diez por ciento- que volverían a hacer como antes al cabo de unas horas._

 _._

 _._

– Y como al despertar seguían igual, supongo que me resigné y los traje acá para que los pudieran ver con sus propios ojos… – terminaba de contar Kakashi.

Sakura y Hinata lo miraban entre sorprendidas e incrédulas. ¿Una botella de alcohol les hizo esto?

Era algo estúpido y difícil de creer, pero no imposible.

– Debemos encontrar esa botella, para ver que ingredientes eran los que contenía, hacer un antídoto y contrarrestar el efecto, antes de que Sasuke y Naruto despier-

– ¿Sakura? – las dos mujeres y el hombre mayor se congelaron. La voz adormilada de Sasuke retumbó por el lugar.

Le estaban dando la espalda a esos dos, por lo que no se dieron cuenta comenzaron a despertarse.

– ¿Hinata, eres tú? – que aunque no había dicho alguna palabra, el rubio había desarrollado una habilidad al captar el aroma de su esposa.

– S-si, Naruto-kun – no sabían que hacer, claramente los dos adolescentes todavía no despertaban del todo.

– ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? – inquirió tallándose los ojos – Es la oficina del hokage, ¿ocurrió algo de lo que deba encargarme? – la voz sonaba realmente de Naruto pequeño.

Kakashi tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para no reírse, ver decir al mini Naruto algo como eso, le pareció de lo más gracioso.

– Hmp. – Sasuke igualmente no enfocaba muy bien su vista a los presentes – Si es así, no creo que necesites mi ayuda, dobe. Carajo, me duele la cabeza.

– Tengo que terminar un papeleo, Hinata, prometo llegar a casa para comer – decía mientras caminaba hacia su silla detrás del escritorio, se sentó y sintió como su trasero no llenaba la base de la silla. _Raro_. Pensó enseguida.

– Eh… creo que eso no va a ser posible por hoy, y eso también va para ti, Sasuke– comentó Kakashi mirándolos a ambos.

 _Dios mío. ¿Cuál será su reacción al darse cuenta lo que les pasó? Espero que lo tomen con mucha calma._

– ¿De qué hablas? Espera. ¿Por qué están todos más altos? – se posó a lado de Sakura. ¡Apenas y le llegaba al hombro!

Sus ojos se posaron en lo grande que le quedaba la silla a Naruto, se talló fuerte la cara para ver si era cierto lo que estaba viendo, sudó frío, ¡¿Por qué mierda a Naruto solo se le veía la cabeza detrás de ese enorme escritorio?!

El Uzumaki al ver que Sasuke estaba enano, se paró de la silla dispuesto a burlarse de él, pero mientras más se acercaba, más se daba cuenta que tenían la misma estatura, aunque Sasuke lo pasaba por cinco centímetros.

Sasuke y Naruto parpadeaban tratando de ignorar el monumental dolor de cabeza que sentían desde el momento que despertaron, con los ojos muy abiertos se miraron entre sí.

3…

2…

1…

– ¡EEEEEEH! – gritaron al mismo tiempo alarmados alejándose el uno del otro – ¿¡Por qué eres un adolescente?! – gritaron en coro – ¡No! ¡Tú eres el adolescente! – se señalaron – ¡Cierra la boca!

El Uzumaki se abalanzó al pelinegro.

– ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con el teme? – sus dos manos rodeaban el cuello blanquino del Uchiha zarandeándolo.

– ¿De qué hablas? – se soltó del agarre y le dio un puñetazo al rubio – Mejor confiesa que eres una copia barata del dobe.

Kakashi soltó una risa, Hinata y Sakura lo miraron fulminantes.

– Me recuerdan los viejos tiempos – confesó el mayor con nostalgia mientras veía infantil de los dos jóvenes. Solo que cuando vio las miradas de las dos kunoichis se puso serio de nuevo.

– ¡Basta! – gritó Sakura, a lo que ambos dejaron de pelear para fijar la vista en la pelirrosa –Son ustedes mismos solo que… ahora… tienen…

– Trece años. – terminó Hinata.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron, giraron su vista a los tres mayores y después devolvieron su vista a ellos mismos.

– ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! ¡¿Qué demonios nos pasó?!

Este iba a ser un laaaaargo día.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	3. Vergüenza

**Rated** : K+

 **Parejas:** SasuSaku y NaruHina

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, en cambio la historia sí.

* * *

.

.

 **13 otra vez**

* * *

 **Capítulo Tres**

.

.

* * *

Sakura llegó segundos antes que Sasuke, este respiraba entrecortadamente, vio como la pelirrosa no había ni sudado y él sentía como se le salía el corazón por correr tan rápido. No cabía duda que su reducción de edad también había afectado su poder.

Chasqueó la lengua al recordar como las personas que los vieron saltar por los techos, rumoreaban sobre ellos.

– _Esa es Sakura-san, pero ¿quién es el joven con el que va con ella?_

– _Será Sarada, ¿no?_

– _No, ese en un chico, y claramente Sakura tuvo una niña._

– _Pero es muy guapo, ¿eh? A lo mejor tuvieron gemelos y nunca nos enteramos._

¡Gemelas sus pelotas! Mierda, se sentía realmente ofuscado, ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas a él? ¿Qué hizo mal para merecer esto? Ok, ya se acordaba, maldijo mentalmente su pasado de vengador, tal vez este sea algún tipo de karma.

Se sentía raro, aunque tenía el rinnegan en su ojo derecho no podía activarlo, ni hablar del sharingan. Y eso lo supo cuando él y Naruto quisieron darle su merecido a Kakashi, que aunque el peligris se había defendido bastante bien lo habían dejado con varios chipotes en la cabeza y unas cuantas mordidas en los brazos y las piernas. Sonrió con satisfacción al recordar aquello, pero la sonrisa se borró al pensar en lo que pasó después.

Kakashi al quitárselos de encima lo hizo con mucha facilidad, tal y como cuando hicieron la maldita prueba de los cascabeles. Naruto salió llorando cuando el Hatake volvió a hacerle el jutsu "Mil años de muerte" mientras la Hyuga lo consolaba en sus brazos y Sasuke, bueno, él supo que la batalla estaba perdida cuando Kakashi mostró su Raikiri.

Recordaba haberle sacado la lengua de una manera demasiado infantil cuando Sakura, su esposa, regañó a Kakashi por tercera vez es mañana. Si, ahora se comportaba como un maldito adolescente. ¿Qué rayos le ocurría? Claramente también su conducta también estaba siendo influenciada por ese alcohol del demonio.

Después de eso, llamaron a la quinta hokage, Tsunade Senju, quien al verlos de esa manera los apretujó de las mejillas alegando que le hacían recordar viejos tiempos, no sin antes darle un golpe en la cabeza al Uchiha por haber abandonado la aldea cuando era adolescente.

– _¡Tsunade-sama! – la pelirrosa la miró confundida_. _– ¿Qué fue eso?_

– _Esto he querido hacerle desde que huyó a los trece, y ahora que está de esa misma edad, no quise desaprovechar – se defendió, a lo que Naruto rompió a carcajadas llevándose una mala mirada del pelinegro._

– _Se ven muy tiernos –Shizune los miraba con nostalgia mientras le hablaba a Hinata – ¿Cómo ocurrió esto?_

 _La Hyuga le explicó a las dos mujeres lo mismo que Kakashi les contó al llegar ahí esa mañana, Tsunade de inmediato quiso ahorcar a Kakashi por dejar a la aldea sin Hokage, lo bueno es que Sakura la pudo tranquilizar y también la convenció de analizar la botella de alcohol junto con Shizune, para ver si podía preparar el antídoto._

– _¿Y mientras quien cuidará la aldea? – preguntó Naruto preocupado, si él no estaba ahí para proteger su hogar ¿Quién lo haría?_

– _Lo hará Kakashi… – respondió la rubia._

– _¡¿Qué?! Pero si yo ya estoy retirado y… – la Senju lo miró fulminante con sus ojos color miel, y el peligris sudó frio – Y pensándolo bien, es una gran idea, yo me haré cargo del puesto de Hokage, de eso no te preocupes, Naruto._

– _Mientras, Hinata y Sakura – las nombradas la observaron atentas – No deben permitir que nadie vea así a Naruto y Sasuke, las demás personas no pueden enterarse de que el hokage no está en condiciones, así que mantengamos un perfil bajo, no hay que llamar la atención, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Todas las personas en la oficina asintieron._

Y ahí estaba él, frente a su casa con Sakura a lado abriendo el cerrojo.

Sakura por su parte estaba molesta, bueno, solo un poco. Ver de reojo a su esposo en tamaño miniatura la hacía querer gritar de ternura. Cuando lo vio dormido en el sofá de la oficina del hokage quiso desmayarse, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, ésta podría ser una oportunidad que no se repetiría jamás. Pues era él quien era el bajito, llegándole al hombro, cuando en realidad es ella quien le llega al hombro al Sasuke adulto.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, Sasuke puede estar casi del mismo tamaño que Sarada y…

¡Esperen un momento! ¡Sarada! ¿Qué reacción iba a tener al ver a su papá así? Apenas se acoraba de ella, ahora mismo debería estar en la academia, llegaría un poco más tarde. Tendría que pensar en explicarle que es lo que está sucediendo. A ella no podía ocultárselo.

Entraron en silencio, Sasuke se adentró sin decir alguna palabra, la pelirrosa lo miró perderse subiendo las escaleras, en estos momentos su esposo debería estar asimilando su estado, así que era mejor dejarlo solo unos minutos.

* * *

Su estómago pedía comida a gritos, y el aroma que llegaba hasta su cuarto no le hacia el trabajo más fácil, había pensado en quedarse encerrado hasta que Tsunade les avisara que ya tenía el antídoto, pero tener hambre no había entrado en sus planes, gruñó cuando su estómago rugió por séptima vez.

Pensó en bajar, pero le daba tanta vergüenza que Sakura lo viera así, ¿Qué pensaría ella? Seguro que se burlaba de él, y estaba en su derecho, verlo de trece años era para partirse de risa. Su orgullo le impedía pensar de manera clara. Y solo se imaginaba a una pelirrosa llorando de la risa al verlo tan escuálido y bajito.

El sonido de la puerta lo hizo volver en sí enderezándose de la cama donde estaba acostado.

– ¿Sasuke-kun? – la puerta se abrió poco a poco mostrando a la pelirrosa – ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupada, desde que llegaron a su casa no había vuelto a escuchar al pelinegro.

El Uchiha no respondió desviando la mirada hacia la pared. Sakura se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado sin decir nada.

– Preparé un rico almuerzo… ¿quieres ir conmigo a la cocina?

– No tengo hambre – y como si el mundo estuviera en su contra, su estomagó hizo tanto ruido que Sakura tuvo que aguantar una risita divertida, en cambió Sasuke se sonrojó viéndose descubierto.

– Venga, vamos. Seguro te encantará. – la pelirrosa se levantó y el pelinegro se debatió mentalmente, al final ganó su estómago la pelea contra su orgullo.

Ambos bajaron y fueron directo a la cocina, Sasuke se dispuso a traer los platos, sin embargo se acordó demasiado tarde de que con su estatura actual no los alcanzaría ni en broma ya que estaban en una gaveta elevada.

Justo cuando se disponía a subirse a una silla, Sakura se adelantó y los bajó ella misma solo poniéndose de puntillas regalándole una sonrisa. El Uchiha no podía sentirse peor.

– ¿Puedes dejarme hacer esto solo? – inquirió enfadado pero sin mirarla a los ojos. La pelirrosa se confundió pero entendió de inmediato a su esposo.

– Lo siento, esto no debe ser fácil para ti – reconoció.

Sabía que estaba siendo demasiado gruñón pero estar en esta situación no le favorecía y ver a su esposa más alta que él le ponía los pelos de punta.

Sakura conocía demasiado bien a Sasuke, tanto que ya tenía una idea para hacerlo sentir mejor. Hizo algunos sellos con sus manos y segundos después el humo inundó el espacio.

– ¿Pero qué…? – alcanzó a decir el pelinegro, pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio a Sakura.

Era más pequeña, usaba su antiguo uniforme… ¡Se había transformado en una adolescente!

– ¿Qué pretendes con esto, Sakura? – la observó atento.

– Hacerte sentir mejor – respondió sonriente – Ahora estamos en las mismas condiciones, no tienes por qué sentirte avergonzado, Sasuke-kun. – guiñó su ojo.

El Uchiha se sorprendió al saber que la pelirrosa sabia porque estaba de mal humor, sonrió ladino, la acercó a él, sus ojos verdes lo miraron expectantes. Sasuke sintió un calorcito en su corazón, definitivamente amaba a Sakura, ella hacia todo lo posible por verlo feliz.

De un movimiento rápido le dio un beso en los labios. Lento pero sin llegar a profundizar, era más como un beso tímido, de adolescentes. La Haruno respondió poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino, le encantaba cuando Sasuke le robaba besos.

– Ehhh… Esto es extraño.

La voz de alguien en la puerta hizo que ambos se separarán al verse descubiertos.

– ¿S…Sarada? – la pelirrosa se sonrojó hasta la medula al ver a su hija con una mirada un tanto divertida. Por su parte, Sasuke carraspeó incómodo para después reaccionar. ¡Su hija lo iba a ver en ese estado!

– ¿Esto es como algún tipo de fetiche entre ustedes? – soltó sonriendo ladina – Transformarse en adolescentes, viviendo el amor que no pudieron a esa edad.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y avergonzado. ¿Cómo sabia Sarada todo eso de cuando eran adolescentes? Pero supuso que Sakura le contaba todo eso cuando él no está en casa.

– ¿Qu-que estás di-diciendo? – la pelirrosa casi se desmaya al escuchar decir eso a la pelinegra, ¡Dios mío! Esto era demasiado embarazoso. – Todo esto tiene una explicación sensata.

La Uchiha menor alzó una ceja. Ver a sus padres nerviosos era muy divertido.

* * *

– ¿Entonces, me estás diciendo que el Hokage y mi papá estarán así por tiempo indefinido? – todavía estaba confundida por toda la información recibida.

– Hasta que Tsunade-sama encuentre el antídoto.

Estaban en el comedor, mientras charlaban de la situación actual, Sasuke y Sakura le habían explicado todo a su hija.

– ¿Y tú también estarás así hasta que papá vuelva a la normalidad? – inquirió curiosa.

– No, tu madre volverá a transformarse en adulta – ya que la pelirrosa no sabía que responder, él decidió hablar por ella – Yo estaré bien, lo prometo, ahora iré a descansar, gracias por la comida – se levantó y se dispuso a salir de la cocina.

– Mamá – llamó Sarada – ¿Recuerdas haberme contado las historias de papá de pequeño? Cuando era muy popular entre las chicas…

Sasuke paró en seco después de escuchar a su hija hablar de él, se escondió detrás de la pared dispuesto a quedarse a oír que iba a decir.

– Si, lo recuerdo. – respondió Sakura.

– Pues tenías razón… papá era muy guapo de adolescente… – opinó llevándose el tenedor a la boca.

Sasuke sintió su pecho llenarse de orgullo, sabía que Sarada era devota de Naruto, que ella quería ser como él, siendo su principal meta el ser Hokage, le daban algo de celos debía admitirlo, por eso al escucharla decir eso sobre él, se sintió como un completo triunfador. ¡JÁ! Él siempre seria el favorito de su hija, y no el inepto de Naruto.

– Sin embargo, sigo pensando que es un tonto por abandonar la aldea a esa edad.

Y el pelinegro supo que, mientras vueles más alto, más duro es el golpe contra el suelo.

¡Y apenas era medio día!

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **¡Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia! Sobre todo a los que comentan, nos leemos en el siguiente.**


	4. Rubios iguales pero muy distintos

**Rated** : K+

 **Parejas:** SasuSaku y NaruHina

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, en cambio la historia sí.

* * *

.

.

 **13 otra vez**

* * *

 **Capítulo Cuatro**

.

.

* * *

Naruto se vio preocupado cuando le dijeron que él no podía hacerse cargo de la aldea en esos momentos, pero al saber que Kakashi iba a respaldarlo sus preocupaciones se disiparon, Konoha estaba en buenas manos y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Tsunade encontrara el antídoto y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Llegaron a la puerta de su casa y Hinata se dispuso a abrir, Naruto por su parte volteaba hacia todos lados para verificar si alguien los estaba espiando, la pelinegra abrió la puerta y el rubio entró como rayo.

– Uff, eso estuvo cerca – posó su mano en el pecho como si hubiese salido de una situación verdaderamente peligrosa.

– Es verdad – respondió divertida la Hyuga, quien lo veía tiernamente.

El Uzumaki se percató de la mirada de su esposa y no pudiéndolo evitar se sonrojó mientras agachaba la cabeza, segundos después la alzó y se dio cuenta que Hinata ya no se encontraba ahí. Frunció el ceño, y justo cuando se iba a disponer a buscarla, cruzando el pasillo se encontró con su pequeña hija.

– Himawari… – susurró él y se sobresaltó al recordar que ella todavía no asistía a la Academia Ninja al igual que Boruto.

– ¿Onii-chan? – cuestionó quedamente restregando sus ojos, parecía que la pelinegra todavía no despertaba del todo.

Naruto sudó frio, se debatía en decirle que si era su hermano y así la pequeña no se preocupaba de nada, pero su hijo no tardaba en llegar a su casa e iba a arruinar todo el plan.

– Himawari, no… – se acercó a ella despacio, todavía recordaba como lo dejó inconsciente aquel día así que no quería abrumarla – Soy tu papá, Naruto – agarró su cabeza y se agachó para quedar a su altura.

– ¿Mmmh? – la niña parpadeó un par de veces – ¿Papá? – lo observó fijamente, ella era muy inteligente para su edad y con sus ojos azules logró saber que en efecto era su padre – ¡Papá! – se abalanzó a él y sus brazos se enredaron en el cuello de Naruto.

El rubio sonrió y correspondió a la pequeña. Dieron unas cuantas vueltas de entusiasmo y Naruto la bajó de nuevo al suelo. Se sentía raro abrazarla con su actual estatura sin embargo, lo disfrutaba como siempre. Estrechar a su pequeño retoño en sus brazos, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo disponible como Hokage pero cuando veía su familia lo atesoraba con todo su corazón.

Hinata regresaba de su habitación y los encontró a ambos abrazados, se le hizo la escena más tierna del mundo.

Ambos se separaron cuando notaron la presencia de la Hyuga.

– Mamá… – llamó la niña y Hinata posó su atención en ella – ¿Por qué papá es enano y peludo? – Naruto sintió como una daga en el corazón por el comentario de su hija, en cambio Hinata tuvo que contenerse para no reír.

– ¿A qué te refieres, Himawari? – quiso saber la pelinegra mayor.

– ¿Por qué papá es más bajito y tiene el cabello más largo? – se explicó mejor la niña de ojos azules y aunque el rubio supo que no lo hizo con mala intención, se sintió algo herido.

Hinata no sabía cómo explicarle a su hija de siete años que su padre se fue a celebrar una reunión de equipo y cuando regresó, tenía trece años de nueva cuenta.

– Es un juego – soltó el rubio a sabiendas que Hinata no sabría qué contestar – Es un juego que estoy haciendo, Hima – sonrió para hacer más verídica su mentira.

– ¿De verdad? – preguntó entusiasmada.

– Claro… quise venir a casa así para poder jugar mucho tiempo contigo – si bien sabía que eso se lo acababa de inventar, tenía en cuenta que le debía tiempo de calidad a su hija, así que lo iba a aprovechar.

– ¡Genial! – celebró la pequeña – Traeré mis juguetes – salió corriendo a su habitación dejando a sus padres en el pasillo.

– Gracias, Naruto-kun – caminó Hinata hasta el rubio.

– No tienes que agradecer algo que como padre tengo como responsabilidad – Naruto tuvo que mirar hacia arriba cuando su esposa estaba frente a él, sonrió ladino y la abrazó.

Él era un pervertido cuando iba a su casa y no estaban los niños presentes y la Hyuga lo sabía, le pareció tierno cuando su esposo quiso abrazarla pero lo que no se percató es que el rostro de Naruto quedaba justamente entre sus pechos.

Se sonrojó hasta las orejas al ver las intenciones del rubio.

– Naruto-kun… – regañó pero sin separarlo de ella, no quería aceptarlo pero tener al Uzumaki de ese tamaño la llenaba de ternura, recordar aquellos tiempos en los que eran unos adolescentes con tantos sueños y aspiraciones la hacía sentir mucha nostalgia, sin embargo ella no podía ser más feliz, pues el sueño de su esposo de ser Hokage se había cumplido y el de ella de estar siempre a su lado, también.

– ¡Mamá! ¡Llegué a casa!

Hinata respingó al escuchar la voz de su hijo mayor entrando a su casa. Se separó del rubio y este chasqueó la boca al sentirse alejado de los blandos pechos de su esposa.

– Bienvenido a casa, Boruto – sonrió su madre y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

– Ya es tarde, ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora a la casa? – Boruto escuchó perfectamente la voz de su padre, pero lo raro es que no veía sus 180 centímetros de estatura por ningún lado.

Caminó al lado de su madre y detrás de ella ahí lo vio, sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par.

– ¿V-viejo? – tartamudeó y un tic apareció en su ojo derecho.

Despeinado, con su traje naranja y su estatura de 153 centímetros, Naruto estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados mirándolo fijamente, eran tres horas más tarde de lo que regularmente acaba la Academia Ninja.

– ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora? La Academia terminó hace un rato. – volvió a preguntar con su semblante serio.

No pudo más, no se podía contener, Boruto estalló en carcajadas tirándose al suelo y agarrando su estómago, lagrimas salían de sus ojos mientras se burlaba de la apariencia de su padre. El Uzumaki mayor lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y Hinata los observó a ambos, eran tan idénticos.

– ¿Terminaste? – inquirió el rubio mayor al ver que Boruto se tranquilizaba del ataque de risa que le dio.

– ¿Qué clase de broma es esta, mamá? – se limpió las lágrimas ignorando a su padre – ¿Quién es este niño feo?

– ¡¿Niño feo?! – gritó ofendido Naruto – ¡Por si no te has dado cuenta, somos idénticos! Así que si piensas que yo soy feo, tú también eres feo, cosa que no puede ser porque soy súper apuesto, ¿cierto Hinata? – volteó a ver a su esposa para que lo auxiliara pero ella no quiso ponerse de ningún lado – Y ten más respeto a tu padre, Boruto.

– ¿Qué dices? – respondió el adolescente – ¿Tú mi padre? ¿Qué está pasando mamá? – cuestionó mirando aleatoriamente a Naruto y a Hinata – ¿Por qué está diciendo que es el viejo?

El pequeño rubio no podía creer que el adolescente flacucho y sin gracia que estaba frente a él, fuera su padre, el séptimo hokage de la aldea de la hoja, el héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja como muchos contaban.

– Porque es cierto, Boruto – habló por fin la Hyuga – Es tu padre, pero ayer en la noche tuvo un problema junto con Sasuke-kun y ambos terminaron así.

– Espera… ¿quieres decir que el tío Sasuke también esta… así? – señaló al Uzumaki mayor. A lo que ambos asintieron – ¡Mamá! ¿Podemos ir a visitarlo? Estoy preocupado – Naruto sintió como si le echaran agua fría, ¡pequeño demonio! Se preocupaba más por el teme que por él, su propio padre.

– ¡Ya tengo los juguetes! – entró Himawari a la sala con un montón de peluches en sus manos – ¿Ya podemos jugar?

– Lo siento, Hima. Hoy tuve un día pesado, pero podemos jugar más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? – Boruto miró a su hermanita con culpa al no poder pasar tiempo con ella esa tarde.

– No, onii-chan. No te decía a ti, le decía a papá – respondió sonriente y Naruto la miró con los ojos aguados ¡Al fin uno de sus hijos que lo quería! – ¿Verdad que jugarás conmigo?

– Claro que si, Hima. – la abrazó y Boruto infló los cachetes, ¿desde cuándo su padre le quitaba la atención de su hermanita? ¡Él ni siquiera está en la casa! No tiene ningún derecho.

– Primero comeremos – avisó Hinata y los cuatro integrantes se sentaron en el comedor.

Naruto conversaba con Himawari de muchas cosas, teniendo por completa atención y también la de Hinata, y eso a Boruto no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Miraba a su padre con reproche y para sorpresa de él, Naruto le devolvía la mirada con orgullo sabedor de lo que sentía su hijo, pero no podía evitarlo, sus acciones de adolescente podían más con su sentido común. ¡Maldito alcohol!

 _Bueno, si ese viejo quiere jugar sucio, vamos a jugar._

– Mamá, hoy tuvimos una actividad al aire libre con Shino-sensei – contó mientras se llevaba el bocado a la boca atrayendo la atención de los presentes.

– ¿De verdad? ¿Y de que se trataba? – preguntó Hinata.

– Oh bueno, fue una actividad muy fácil a mi parecer, que solo los idiotas fallarían – el pequeño rubio miró de reojo a su padre y Naruto devolvió la mirada con algo de desconfianza.

– ¿Cuál fue onii-chan?

– La prueba de Kage bunshin – el rubio mayor escuchaba atentamente – La pasé con la mejor nota junto a Sarada – sonrió suficiente mientras Naruto se atragantaba con un trozo de carne al escuchar – Aunque bueno, ¿por qué alegrarme de pasar una actividad demasiado fácil, que hasta los más tontos lograrían pasar a la primera, cierto papá? – sonrió maliciosamente sabedor de sus intenciones y de que Naruto en sus tiempos de Academia no pasó esa prueba a cargo de Iruka.

Hinata observó a Naruto, recordaba perfectamente esa escena en la que todos se graduaron menos él. Sintió tristeza, sin embargo, su esposo es demasiado fuerte, tanto que superó todos esos obstáculos él solo para volverse un héroe.

– ¡Eres el mejor onii-chan! – alagó Himawari aplaudiendo el esfuerzo de su hermano, muy distante de las intenciones de éste para con su padre.

– Felicidades por pasar la prueba, Boruto – habló Naruto regalándole una sonrisa que por un momento hizo arrepentirse al Uzumaki menor por molestar a su padre – ¿Cuántos clones hiciste? – preguntó.

– Cuatro.

– ¡Já! – se levantó de la silla – Yo a tu edad, o bueno a mi edad ahora… ¡Como sea! Logré hacer mil clones de sombras, ¡Eso sí que fue asombroso!

 _¡Arrepentimiento ni que nada, ese viejo me las pagará!_

Naruto sonreía con suficiencia, se estaba comportando como todo, menos como un padre, pero la influencia del alcohol lo tenía aturdido, sus hormonas adolescentes prácticamente lo estaban dominando.

Ese sentimiento de competencia solo lo había sentido con Sasuke, y parecía que su hijo le estaba siguiendo demasiado bien los pasos al teme. ¡Maldita la hora en que quiso ser su pupilo!

– Los dos son muy buenos siendo ninjas – comentó Hinata al ver que las miradas de los dos rubios no dejaban de chocar. Himawari solo los miraba con curiosidad.

– Si ser ninja significa estar sentado detrás de un escritorio comiendo ramen todo el día, ¡entonces papá es el mejor de todos! – Golpe bajo.

– ¡Boruto! Tu padre hace lo mejor que puede siendo hokage. – regañó Hinata.

– Gracias, Hina. Pero alguien tiene que enseñarle a este niño que debe respetar a sus mayores y por supuesto, a su padre. – se posó frente a su hijo y para su sorpresa él era un poco más bajo, pero no le importaba, le daría su lección.

– No podrás ni hacerle un rasguño a mi banda en la frente – encaró Boruto haciendo que Naruto se sintiera en un déjà vu.

Sus miradas echaban chispas, sus músculos estaban demasiado tensos y se podía sentir el ambiente pesado en el comedor de la familia Uzumaki. Hinata posó ambas manos en su pecho, no le gustaba cuando Naruto y Boruto peleaban.

– No te preocupes más mamá, yo me encargaré.

Himawari se bajó de la silla con la mirada baja, Hinata la observó con detenimiento dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban ambos rubios colocándose justo en medio de ellos.

Boruto abrió los ojos de par en par y Naruto sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al ver a su pequeña hija frente a él.

Himawari levantó la vista y ambos hombres se paralizaron, sus ojos eran aperlados e irradiaban un aura abrumadora. Naruto quiso correr pero la niña lo sostuvo de su traje naranja, igualmente Boruto quiso escabullirse, sin embargo no puso ya que su hermanita lo tomó de la mano.

 _¡Es igual a cuando iban anunciarme Hokage! ¡Dios mío, ayúdame!_

– Hicieron… preocupar… a mamá – dijo lentamente para después golpear el estómago de cada uno con un brazo, la velocidad que usó alertó a la Hyuga.

– ¡Himawari! – llamó Hinata levantándose de su asiento yendo hacia ella.

Ambos hombres soltaron aire antes de caer al piso, totalmente inconscientes.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que la pequeña Uzumaki es más fuerte que ese par de rubios cabezas hueca? ¡Y eso que ni siquiera entraba a la Academia Ninja!

 _ **Continuará…**_


	5. El plan infalible

**Rated** : K+

 **Parejas:** SasuSaku y NaruHina

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, en cambio la historia sí.

* * *

.

.

 **13 otra vez**

* * *

 **Capítulo Cinco**

.

.

* * *

Estaba aburrido, más que aburrido, incluso hasta podía sentir como le crecía el cabello. Acostado en el sofá de la sala, sin poder salir de su casa porque todavía no había noticias de Tsunade y el antídoto, se estaba por comer las uñas de las manos de la desesperación, y es que estar de nuevo de 13 años era un problema, y ustedes se preguntaran, ¿por qué?

Bueno, he aquí algunos motivos, en la adolescencia es bien sabido que sufres cambios corporales, tus hormonas andan de aquí para allá tratando de acomodarse, significando que andan alborotadas y con bastantes ganas de irse a poner en cierto punto del pelinegro que hasta ahorita estaba evitando con todas sus fuerzas.

Ver a Sakura en la cocina, acomodando, limpiando… agachándose, dios, debía dejar de mirar sino quería que su hija Sarada se diera cuenta que estaba espiando pervertidamente a su madre, y es que la chiquilla era demasiado astuta. En este momento se encontraba leyendo un libro, a unos cuantos metros de donde él estaba.

Con un cojín arriba de su entrepierna bastante despierta, cerró los ojos para pensar en otras cosas y que la maldita erección desapareciera. ¡¿Por qué la pubertad tenía que pasar dos veces por su vida?! ¡Maldito Kakashi y su alcohol del demonio!

Empezó a respirar despacio, inhalando y exhalando con parsimonia, se tenía que controlar, no había otra opción. Segundos después sintió como la presión en sus pantaloncillos comenzó a bajar, sonrió ladino, ¡Ja! Victoria Uchiha.

El teléfono de la casa sonó por todo el lugar, una… dos… tres veces y en esta ocasión, Sarada fue quien respondió.

– ¿Hola? – su expresión seria cambió a una sonrisa bastante reluciente y eso a Sasuke no le agradó mucho, ¿tendría novio? ¡No! Eso jamás, ella tendría novio hasta los 30 –. ¡Séptimo! – Sasuke se enderezó de un golpe, ¿Qué hacia el cabeza hueca llamando a su casa? – Si, si, aquí está – la joven miró a su padre y éste entrecerró los ojos –. De acuerdo – habló por último para después dirigirle el teléfono inalámbrico a su progenitor.

Sasuke lo tomó y después de mirarlo varios segundos se dispuso a ponerlo en su oreja.

– ¿Qué quieres, dobe? – Sarada rodó los ojos, nunca entendería la hostilidad de su padre en algunos momentos.

– _¡Sasuke! Qué bueno que respondes, estoy aburridísimo._

– ¿Y eso a mí que me importa? – de hecho, compartía el aburrimiento de Naruto.

– _No seas así, teme._ – ¿acaso estaba haciendo un puchero?

– Ya estas grande como para hacer berrinche, si estas aburrido, haz algo que te distraiga…

– _¡Wow! ¿Cómo no te llamé antes? ¡Malditas ideas ingeniosas que se te ocurren!_ – exclamó sarcástico.

– Ponte a leer un libro, idiota. Eso es lo que yo hago ahora – Mentira.

– _Este no es momento para chistes, teme_ – El Uchiha negó con la cabeza, Naruto siempre seria Naruto _– Hinata no está en casa, Himawari está durmiendo su siesta del día..._

– ¿Y Boruto? ¿Por qué no entrenas un poco con él? – Naruto se quedó en silencio –. ¿Dobe?

– _Boruto no quiso entrenar conmigo_ – soltó rápido que Sasuke por poco no le entiende. Conocía a Baruto, era orgulloso algo que Naruto a su edad no era, eran tan diferentes que si no fuera por el gran parecido físico, dudaría que fuera hijo del Uzumaki.

– Vaya, casi te prestó la misma atención que tú le prestas a él – picó para molestar, pero se arrepintió enseguida.

– _Habla el que abandonó a su hija por 12 años, tanto que ni la reconociste cuando la viste…_

– Al menos no paso tanto tiempo encerrado en una oficina haciendo nada.

– _¿Haciendo nada? Protegiendo a la aldea, la misma aldea que intentaste destruir hace algunos ayeres…_

–Bien, de acuerdo, podemos hacer esto todo el día – paró de pelear cuando vio que Sarada lo miraba raro.

– _Tienes razón, es estúpido_ – coincidió el rubio – _Aunque sigo aburrido, teme. No sirves como animador._

– Imbécil, si quieres un payaso, consigue un espejo. Ya no molestes. – El Uzumaki adivinó que Sasuke estaba por colgar de una buena vez, pero antes de eso, el rubio abrió la boca.

– _Tengo la solución para que no te pudras de aburrimiento en esas 4 paredes_ – y como si fueran los viejos tiempos, Sasuke le prestó atención aunque no lo demostrara – _Pero para esto, necesito que no le digas a nadie, esto solo será entre tú y yo_ – El Uchiha hizo cara de desagrado.

– Espero que sea bueno, porque si no, estoy perdiendo mi tiempo.

– _Escucha y pon demasiada atención, porque lo que estoy por decir hará que saltes de donde quiera que este sentado, es una idea súper increíble que-_

– No tienes nada, ¿cierto? – interrumpió Sasuke.

– _No, la verdad no_.

Y le colgó al rubio. Segundos después el teléfono volvió a sonar.

– ¿Hola? – respondió como si nada el Uchiha.

– _¡Teme, te atreves a colgarme!_ – gritó haciendo que el pelinegro se alejara el teléfono del oído – _¡Si tengo una idea, solo la quise hacer de emoción!_

– ¿Cuál es? – Sasuke empezaba a desesperarse de la ineptitud del Uzumaki. Si volvía a decirle una estupidez, no dudaría arrojar el aparato por la ventana para que ya no volviera a molestar, bastante tenía con lidiar con su reducción de edad como para lidiar con la de Naruto al mismo tiempo.

– _Hoy en la noche, nos veremos en los campos de entrenamiento_ – la idea le interesó al pelinegro – _Será como a las 10, pues no debemos hacer que la gente nos vea en estas condiciones._

– ¿Qué haremos?

– _¡Bailar bajo la luz de la luna!_ – soltó sarcástico el ojiazul – ¿ _Cómo que qué? ¡Obviamente entrenar! Estar encerrado me está volviendo loco…_

– Oye, dobe. Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo, ese cerebro casi explota con la idea, ¿eh? – molestó.

– _¿Entonces, qué dices?_ – ignoró el comentario – _¿A las 10?_

– No lo sé, la idea es buena, pero no-

– _¿Qué pasa? ¿Temes que te venza demasiado pronto?_ – regularmente las provocaciones de Naruto no le hacían efecto, claro, cuando tenía 30. Ahora que tenía 13 otra vez, la sangre le saltó, ese idiota no se iba a mofar de él.

– Dobe, ¿tan temprano quieres que arrastre el piso contigo? – Naruto sonrió, sabía que Sasuke iba a ceder–. Pero hay otro problema – habló mirando hacia la cocina, donde estaba su esposa acomodando – Sakura se dará cuenta que no estoy.

– _No te preocupes, para esto ya tengo todo solucionado_ – habló con una sonrisa el Uzumaki, su plan era infalible.

.

.

Naruto miraba y miraba el reloj de pared, eran las 9:30 y Boruto todavía no aparecía por su casa. ¡Ese niño no andará como un vago por toda la aldea! No, señor.

Y como si lo hubiera invocado con una técnica, lo vio entrar por la puerta.

– ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar? – reclamó caminando hacia él. Y antes de que su hijo respondiera, continuó – Iremos ahora mismo a hablar en tu habitación, jovencito.

Boruto no entendía nada, subieron a la habitación del menor y lo miró raro cuando su padre se cercioró de que Hinata no los estuviera escuchando.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó el menor intrigado por la conducta de su padre.

El Uzumaki mayor sacó la cabeza por la puerta, viendo por última vez si alguien estaba afuera, Boruto lo miraba como un bicho raro.

– Necesito un favor – el hokage lo observó serio y el menor alzo una ceja.

– ¿Qué clase de favor?

– Tengo que estar fuera de casa toda la noche, pero no quiero que Hinata se preocupe por mí, si me ayudas a hacerlo yo mismo te enseñe a perfeccionar el Rasengan – dijo seguro de sí mismo y señalándose con el pulgar.

– A decir verdad, a como estas ahora, no creo que puedas hacer un Rasengan normal, y aun si pudieras, el tio Sasuke ya está ayudándome con eso, así que… – dispuesto a irse, Naruto se interpuso entre su hijo y la puerta –. ¿Ahora qué?

– Está bien, está bien – Al Uzumaki mayor se le estaban acabando las ideas, tenía que pensar rápido para convencer al rebelde de su primogénito, y como un rayo, una idea se apareció en su mente –. Tengo otra propuesta para ti.

– Y esta vez que sea buena, porque si mamá se entera que pasaras la noche quien sabe dónde y que yo te ayudé, ambos estamos muertos –. Los dos sintieron un escalofrío en la espalda, Hinata daba miedo enojada.

– De acuerdo, como ya estas aprendiendo el Rasengan con Sasuke, ¿qué te parece si lo convenzo para que él mismo te enseñe a utilizar el Chidori?

Boruto quedó mudo unos segundos.

– ¿Es… Es… Es en serio? – el joven tartamudeó demasiado que Naruto pensó que le daría un ataque cardiaco.

– Claro que es enserio – el rubio mayor abrazó por los hombros a su hijo – ¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices? – le alzó las cejas varias veces.

– Me convenciste. ¿Qué favor quieres que haga? – preguntó con emoción.

– Es algo muy fácil, lo que necesito es que te pongas mi ropa y simules ser yo solo lo que resta del día.

Boruto llevó su dedo meñique a su oído y se limpió. Al parecer no estaba escuchando bien, ¿su padre quería qué?

– Es broma, ¿cierto?

– Hablo en serio.

.

– Esto no puede ser cierto.

Boruto se miró su reflejo frente a él. Vestía el atuendo de su padre, no podía verse más tonto.

Naruto por su parte, vestía el atuendo de Boruto, y siendo sincero, tampoco le gustaba en absoluto.

– Ahora, haremos algo con tu cabello – el rubio mayor revoloteó con sus manos el cabello de su hijo, dejándolo todo despeinado, tal como él lo tenía, tomó un plumón y se dispuso a marcarle el tercer marca que faltaba en las mejillas.

Minutos después, si antes Boruto se parecía a él, ahora parecía él mismo.

– Dios, parezco un tonto.

Naruto se reprimió las ganas de gritarle, ahora que Boruto había accedido, no quería hacer que se retractara.

– Ya son las 10. Tengo que irme, volveré antes del amanecer – avisó abriendo la ventana de la habitación de Boruto –. Cuento contigo.

Boruto no dijo nada, se quedó mirando la ventana por varios segundos después de que su padre se fue. Su madre no era tonta, se daría cuenta enseguida, pero no le quiso decir pues al hacerle el favor, haría que le enseñaran un nuevo jutsu.

– Ese hombre ya está muerto, no más no le han avisado.

.

.

– Esto es demasiado ridículo.

Sarada se encontraba con los brazos cruzados, mirando con desaprobación a su padre, quien la había vestido con su ropa, ahora él usaba un traje negro, que quien sabe de dónde lo sacó, pero que dijo había usado en sus primeros exámenes Chunin.

Sasuke miraba a su hija, si no fuera porque ella era mujer, serían idénticos. Sin duda alguna era una Uchiha.

– ¿Sabes que mamá te matará después de esto, no? – habló mirándolo.

– Ella va a entender.

– ¿Entonces porque simplemente no hablas con ella, en lugar de vestirme como tú? – se acomodó los lentes.

El Uchiha mayor no supo qué contestar. A veces era bueno que su hija fuera igual de inteligente y perspicaz que él, pero este no era uno de esos casos.

– Porque ahora está ocupada – la menor iba a hablar pero él no la dejó – Bien, repasemos el plan. Te quedarás en tu habitación, y si tu madre llama le dices que estoy contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

– No creo que este plan vaya a funcionar…

Sasuke también lo creía, pero estaba tan desesperado por salir a hacer algo productivo, aunque sea con el inepto de Naruto, que no pensaba mucho en las consecuencias.

– Todo depende de ti, Sarada. – la miró fijamente y su hija le devolvió la mirada.

De un momento a otro, Sasuke ya no estaba.

El timbró de su casa sonó, Sarada respingó nerviosa. ¿Quién era a estas horas de la noche? Sin asomarse mucho, vio por las escaleras que era una cabellera rubia y que esa voz la conocía.

– Es la Quinta – susurró, abriendo los ojos poniéndose nerviosa.

– Tsunade-sama, me alegra verla, supongo que trae buenas noticias.

– Sakura, creo que por fin tenemos la solución para erradicar el efecto secundario del alcohol que tomaron Naruto y Sasuke, quiero que ambos estén juntos cuando tomen el antídoto, así que iremos a casa de Hinata, ella ya sabe que iremos para allá…

– De acuerdo – la pelirrosa asintió – Iré por Sasuke-kun.

Sarada jadeó cuando escuchó a su madre subir por las escaleras.

– ¿Qué hago, qué hago? – hablaba para sí misma, cada vez su madre estaba más cerca.

 _Todo depende de ti, Sarada_. La voz de su padre resonó en su cabeza.

¡A qué hora le dijo que si a ese plan! Ahora ambos estaban en serios problemas.

 _Tengo que ver esto como una misión de rango A._ Realmente sentía que estaba exagerando pero ahora veía la situación como algo de vida o muerte. Si su madre se enteraba de esto, no verían la luz del sol en mucho tiempo.

Rápidamente se recostó en la cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza. Enseguida, la pelirrosa entró por la puerta, encontrándose con un bulto en el cochón.

– Sasuke-kun… – susurró acercándose a la cama – Tsunade-sama está aquí y es muy seguro que ya puedas volver a la normalidad.

El bulto se removió más no salió debajo de las sabanas, Sakura sonrió enternecida, Sasuke se ponía muy tímido estando de 13 años. Pensó enseguida en algo que lo sacaría de la cama de una vez por todas.

– Anda, Sasuke-kun… sal ya. Si vuelves a la normalidad, te tendré una sorpresa cuando regresemos a casa – Sarada abrió los ojos e hizo un gesto de desagrado, la pelirrosa se acercó a su oído aun tapado con la ligera manta – Me pondré esa lencería que tanto te gust-

– ¡Ay, por dios, mamá, no sigas! – la pelinegra salió rápidamente antes de seguirse imaginando a sus padres en tal asquerosa situación –. Soy Sarada, te ayudaré a averiguar a donde se fue papá pero por favor, no termines esa frase.

Al principio Sakura estaba atónita, le sorprendió de sobremanera que su hija vistiera el traje de ninja de Sasuke, segundos después se sintió abochornada por creer que Sarada era su esposo y decirle todas esas cosas embarazosas, pero enseguida la molestia invadió su cuerpo.

– ¿Qué es todo esto, jovencita? – tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, señal de que estaba en problemas –. ¿Dónde está tu padre?

Sarada jugueteó con la orilla de aquella camisa azul y tenía la mirada clavada en el piso.

– No lo sé.

Uh oh. Se venían los problemas grandes.

.

.

Boruto cada 5 segundos se miraba al espejo.

– No me parezco tanto, ¿o sí? – se preguntó él mismo, viéndose detalladamente en el reflejo.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y dejó ver a Hinata como si estuviera buscando a alguien. El rubio se puso rígido inmediatamente y comenzó a sudar frio. La mujer lo miró y sonrió al verlo, se acercó a él y lo abrazó dulcemente.

 _¡No puedo creerlo! ¿No se dio cuenta?_

Él le devolvió el abrazo, sintió como su madre besaba su mejilla y se separaba de él lentamente.

– Luces muy guapo – la Hyuga le agarró la mejilla y su dedo pulgar la acarició. ¡De verdad su madre no tenía ni idea! – Boruto, ¿Dónde está tu padre?

Hinata le enseñó su dedo y tenía restos de marcador de la mejilla del chico. Boruto boqueó, no podía respirar muy bien, ¡Dios mío! Sentía que todo le daba vueltas.

– ¿D-de qué hablas, mam-, Hinata? – quiso sonar convincente pero la voz le salió demasiado nerviosa –. Soy yo, Naruto. – Hinata lo miró con advertencia – ¿D-dattebayo? – sonrió usando su última carta. Pero su madre ya se había dado cuenta.

– Boruto, basta de bromas. ¿Dónde está Naruto-kun? Tsunade viene en camino con Sakura-chan para volver a tu padre y a Sasuke-kun a la normalidad.

– El viejo no está… – la mayor lo miró confundida.

– ¿No está? – preguntó asustada mirando a su hijo mayor, desde que entró por la puerta y vio que traía el traje de Naruto puesto sintió ternura, pensó que Boruto se lo puso para parecerse a Naruto pero en cambio, lo hizo para hacerse pasar por su padre –. ¿A dónde se fue?

.

.

Las ramas de los árboles se movían al movimiento del viento, dos adolescentes estaban en medio del campo de entrenamiento, tal como en los viejos tiempos.

– Pensé que no vendrías.

– ¿Y perderme la oportunidad de hacerte morder el polvo? – sonrió el pelinegro.

Estar de esta edad les recordaba a ambos cuando empezó su rivalidad, y aunque en el tiempo actual ya no estaban disponibles para entrenar, ahora si podían.

Sin previo aviso, los dos saltaron al aire y comenzaron su batalla, a taijutsu puro, pues ninguno de los dos podía usar ningutsu y qué digamos del genjutsu.

Pasaron las horas y ya casi el sol estaba por salir, ambos shinobi estaban agotados, las gotas de sudor recorrían sus cuerpos, sin embargo, ninguno daba su brazo a torcer.

– Está por amanecer – habló Sasuke sosteniendo un kunai con su mano izquierda.

– Si… – fue la respuesta del rubio.

– Debemos de regresar antes de que se den cuenta que no estamos.

El carraspeó que oyeron a unos cuantos metros los alertó. ¡Mierda!

– ¿Quién no quieren que se dé cuenta? – Sakura estaba con los brazos cruzados y a lado de ella estaba Sarada con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Estamos muy decepcionadas de ustedes – secundó Hinata con su kekkei genkai activado y su mano puesta en la oreja de Boruto.

– Les dije que los encontraríamos aquí – habló Tsunade – Par de mocosos.

– Fue un gusto conocerte, Sasuke – sonrió con miedo el rubio sin dejar de mirar los ojos de su esposa.

– Y qué lo digas – el pelinegro jamás había sentido miedo de su esposa, pero en esos momentos ella tenía una mirada aterradora.

La vida había sido bella.

Adiós mundo cruel.

 _ **Continuará…**_

.

.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **No, no es una ilusión, realmente soy yo xDD.**

 **Y ustedes dirán, esta mendiga mujer porqué se tardó tanto en aparecer, y para eso, les tengo una respuesta.**

 **Hace pocos días regresé de un viaje, fueron varios meses en los que estuve fuera y como se podrán imaginar, no llevé mi laptop conmigo, traté de escribir en mi celular, pero con la novedad de que Word ya no es compatible con el modelo de mi cel (si, ya tengo varios años con él xDD) Por suerte, me acabo de comprar uno nuevo y ya puedo escribir cuando sea y donde sea :D**

 **Entonces hasta ahora regreso y en verdad estoy muy apenada. Sin embargo, no hay tiempo para sentirse culpable y mejor me pongo a escribir ¿no? Para seguir con las actualizaciones y salir del hiatus que tienen mis historias.**

 **¡Gracias a todas las personas que esperaron por mí pacientemente, les prometo no ausentarme más tiempo! Decidí empezar las actualizaciones con esta historia porque fue la última que subí continuación así que de aquí partiré con las demás.**

 **13 otra vez está por terminar, es un fic muy cortito. Espero que les esté gustando :3**

 **Bueno. Entonces me despido. Pero les aseguro que no será por mucho tiempo. Estaré trabajando duro para actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

 **¡Gracias por todo! Nos leemos en el siguiente.**

 **Se les quiere un montón.**

 **Lussyvr14**


End file.
